My Lovely Stalker
by lomy333
Summary: Ever since I met that freakishly tall boy in the elevator, he won't leave me alone. I was fine with that…until he broke my boyfriend's jaw. Paul Imprint story, OC. When polished diamond meets rough coal.
1. Chapter 1

"Salma, please get me an ice cream on the way" said my for 7 year old brother.

"Me too, salma! Please" said his twin brother.

"Sure" I leaned down and kissed each of their cheeks. My adorable twin brother's were standing in the hallway of our hotel room. I waved them goodbye and went out of the room to the elevator. I stepped inside; of course the elevator was excessively large and elegant. We were staying in the most expensive hotel in Seattle. As my millionaire dad made sure of that.

The elevator stopped and I made my way to the hotel mall to buy a formal dress for today's party and maybe finding my shopaholic sister Sandra on the way. It's not like I don't already have a dress I actually have a dozen but dad insisted that I buy a new one for this party. It's inappropriate to wear the same dress to a party twice, said he, supported by my sister.

I descended down the stairs to the mall's gate, and was not surprised by the crowd that filled it. Everybody came to this mall as it's the considered the best mall in Seattle. I walked slowly observing the shops clothes. They were mostly casual clothes, jeans and shirts. I went up the electric stairs and continued searching but found nothing. I went to third floor and searched some more until I spotted a V-neck dark blue dress. It was simple but I liked it, and considering I had no other option I decided to try it on.

Walking in the shop I acknowledged the worker and asked to try the dress. I put it on in the fitting room then observed my self in the mirror. My hair hung loosely straight at the sides. The dress fit well but there was something off about the whole picture. I think it was that the dress made me look cute but not necessarily attractive, and for a seventeen year old, cute is not really what I am going for so I took off the dress and gave it back to the worker before thanking him.

I think I will just have to wear one of my dresses even though I know dad and Sarah are going to throw a fit. Maybe mum would help me out.

I was going to the exit door of the mall when I remembered that I promised Ryan and Stephan to get them ice cream. So I made my way to the ice cream shop instead and ordered too chocolate cone ice creams. I paid for them and made my way out of the mall and up the stairs to the elevator. I was surprised to find a person inside, as these elevators were usually empty. It was a boy, his face looked like an eighteen year old boy but his body told a different story. He was tall and lean and absolutely gorgeous. His skin was russet and his hair was cut unevenly making him look boyish. Wow none of my boyfriends were that handsome. I stepped inside but he didn't notice me. He was staring intently on something in his phone. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

I pressed my floor's number and waited. He still didn't seem to notice me, and it made me uncomfortable. I huffed impatiently to get his attention. He looked up and our eyes connected then He froze. He kept staring and staring at me eyes wide. It made me more uncomfortable. Was there something on my face? I shifted my weight from foot to foot feeling uneasy. He seemed to notice that as he snapped out of his daze then an affectionate smile spread across his face. What the hell is that about?

"Umm…hello" I said.

"Hello" he said, his voice…loving? My eyes widened a bit. Ok this is really strange.

There was a long awkward silence and I didn't know what to say, it didn't happen everyday that you find a boy in an elevator that didn't pay you any attention at first then suddenly he looks at you like you're his long lost love.

I cleared my throat then averted my eyes. I heard him speak again, "What's you're name?" His voice was curious, and I looked at him in an _are you kidding me?_ Manner.

That seemed to unnerve him as he replied quickly "I mean… you look…familiar" He was suddenly preoccupied with staring at the elevator's door.

Stalker alert went off in my head and I prevented myself from talking a step back, he seemed to notice my tension and looked back at me quickly. His eyes met mine, I was mesmerized by color of his eyes. Warm brown. It was my turn to look away.

I decided to tell him a fake name incase he was a serial killer "Kate" I told him nonchalantly, summoning my lying skills.

"Kate" he repeated, the way he cherished my fake-name unsettled me a bit and I wanted to get out of here. The long elevator ride ended on my floor and I hurried to get out. Just as the door was closing I fleeted a glance at him and found him slightly dazed in realization of what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want say say THANK YOU for my 4 first reviewers _Guest_ (so bad you were anonymous) but thank you nonetheless. _elise-hale913 , skyblue13, Cassie-D 101  
Thank you _so much guys, your reviews were greatly appreciated and they made my day! **  
**Also a big thank you for the people who Faved and alerted this story, you're awesome! **

**on with the chapter...**

**PS. I have exams right now, so I squashed just enough time to write this, Sorry if there any typos.**

* * *

I bolted to the royal suite, which seemed to be exactly in front of the elevator door, slammed the door and locked all the locks. Wow, I exhaled deeply. What had just happened? Maybe I am just over-reacting, I rolled my eyes, of course I am over-reacting! He's not some stalker that's out to get me; the hotel is the most secured place in Seattle and wouldn't let anyone in that looked the bit suspicious.

He may have just recognized me as the famous millionaire's daughter that brought on the inquiry about my name. After all, my dad was well known around here.

"Salmaaaaaaa" two small bodies came bounding on me from nowhere. "Our ice-cream!" Ryan shouted excitedly, supported by a clone nodding just as happily beside him.

I gave them a look. They understood as they both looked at me from behind their eyelashes and uttered a sweet "Please" At the same exact time.

That had me cracking up, and they had to wait until I finished my fit of laughter to take the ice cream I handed to them. I pecked each of their cheeks and went to fetch my sister. She was nowhere to be found.I figured she had to be shopping_ again _despite the hundred's of dresses suffocating her wardrobe. Now what can I do about my dress, I smiled evilly. What a dilemma!

I'll just save myself all this _worry_ and _torment _and wear one of my precious dresses. I found myself giggling; I had got out of buying a new dress! I strolled around the huge suite, checking occasionally on Ryan and Stephan glued to the Play-station.

When boredom caught up to me, I decided to explore the massive hotel. There is bound to be something entertaining to do.

Stepping out of my hotel room, I could have sworn something russet moved in my peripheral vision. My head snapped to the right, nothing. I checked my surroundings, right and left, just the decorated hall. It looked like I am alone, but I just felt something. The feeling of being watched, analyzed. Like my every move was being monitored. I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax. I was just being paranoid. I was alone, only my breathing was the sound of life in the empty corridor. But why didn't it feel like it? _Stop over-analyzing Salma. _

Another deep breath. I made my way to the gaming room, the most crowded room in the hotel. Teenagers and adolescents boys were gathered around various games, some were playing off with determined faces and some with smirks. Booming laughter came from a group on my right.

A guy passed by me but took the time to stop and explore my body up and down, and then he smirked! I folded my arms indignantly and was opening my mouth to give him a piece of my mind when I heard the weird soundest ever.

A deep furious growl. It roared through the room with a deafening sound. It wasn't like any growl I heard before; it wasn't a lions or a bear's growl. It held far too much emotion, so intense that no mere animal could express. I would have thought it was my imagination if it wasn't for the room that quieted down immediately. Shocked faces all around.

Everyone started to look frantically around for the source of noise. I did so myself but came up empty-handed. All I saw around were people in panic, suddenly the employee of the room called out that it must be a technical problem that echoed through the sound system. I doubt that, but apparently everyone believed it as they all got back to their games and the commotion was raised back to its previous level.

I sighed in annoyance, how could people be so ignorant? Believing everything they're told just to _feel _safe even if it was an obvious outright lie. _What do you think there is anyway? A wild animal let loose in the hotel and they're trying to cover up for it. _My mind does have a logical point but a growl! That couldn't be normal.

"Salmaaaaaaaa!" I jumped up in fright, a scream of surprise leaving my mouth before I can help it. I whirled around swiftly to the sight of my cheeky best friend. A grin on her face with pride for scaring me.

I put my hands on my waist, "Lizzie, do you get pleasure in scaring me?" I asked, faking curiosity.

"Oh yes I do" came her happy reply.

"Hmm" I brought my finger to my mouth, and frowned as if in deep muse "well maybe you should be punished, shouldn't you little devil?" my pretense fell pretty quickly, and she saw it in my face looking on horrified.

Before I could act, she made her dash escape. Thanks to my speed, I caught her in the middle of the room and tickled her to death. Her howls of laughter attracted most of the attention and people turned around to watch us. She begged me to stop with every breath. I tickled her some more while giggling myself before deciding to mercy her.

I got up and clapped my hand in a rubbing motion as if sweeping off dust. With a smirk I looked at her "and that's for trying to scare me " People around us laughed at us, greatly amused by the sight. Then one by one they turned around. Lizzie got up from the floor and clasped my hand then took of running. With me hooked to her, I felt like a rag doll being dragged. "Where are we going?" I managed to shout out between breaths.

"To your hotel room, we're going to be late to the dance if we don't get changed!" she shouted back "I had to find you in the gaming room, like the little child you are" she dove to the side to avoid an innocent waiter in the corridor. I dove with her having no choice in the matter. I was afraid for my hand though, another mad sweep of hers and I am sure it would be wrenched out of place.

"I was bored" I was able speak normally again as we stepped into the elevator. She pumped my shoulder lightly. "Couldn't call your best friend here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly my best friend would have tortured me with endless talk about cars and last models and what is and what's not" I said playfully, but it was the truth. I shuddered thinking about the last time she imprisoned me and babbled on and on about cars, I almost died of boredom.

She huffed "Excuse me for trying to educate your ignorant brain about the wonders of new technology." She proceeded to fold her arms and raise her head in a mock pout.

"There is more to technology than cars" I muttered. I decided to say no more on the matter, no need to get on her defensiveness of cars.

Lizzie had always loved cars as a hobby. From the age of 10, just researching about them and creating models to owning real ones. Due to her millionaire dad, she can buy any car she pleased.

Our dad's are lifetime friends, we knew each other form them then we just went on our own rhythm and became best friends. We bonded well together and it just so happens that our dads wanted to meet badly so they decided to stay for a holiday in Seattle for 2 weeks. Take a break from all the business meetings and legal contracts.I was delighted when I knew I got to spend an amount of time with my bestie. Even though we talked every day on the phone from morning to night, I couldn't help miss her.

Out of nowhere, hands shot out to tickle me and I screamed loudly not expecting this at all. She was taking her revenge smiling evilly while enjoying every moment. I was thinking nicely about her just minutes ago! Traitor. "I…am…gonna…get…you…back…for…this" I got out between hiccups of laughter.

"Bring it on" a smirk obvious in her voice. All of a sudden the elevator stopped, revealing a boy, russet skinned, cropped hair with a gorgeous face. Standing there looking panicked, eyes wide. His breaths were coming out fast like he was running a long distance. His eyes met mine then relief spread through his features and his body seemed to relax completely. He was the boy from the elevator!

His eyes seemed to take in the sight of me, searching and searching as if looking for any harm. I took a step backwards and a gasp escaped my mouth. His eyes instantly found mine, crinkled in worry. While mine sure revealed fear. "Kate, Are you okay?" his voice urgent, crying to be reassured. I shook my head to myself I didn't realize it answered his question. He looked at Lizzie and his pupils darkened in anger as if she was the cause of my harm. My hand shot out protectively in front of her, shielding her from him.

She kept looking back and forth, not understanding what's going on. While he was confused by my gesture. He looked back at me desperate this time "what's wrong?"

I know I could be dealing with a stalker here, and it explained everything. The way I felt I was followed earlier today. The way he looked at me now like I was his, like he had the right to worry over me. The aggressiveness he showed towards Lizzie, I took a shuddering breath and took a step backward taking Lizzie with me.

He took a step forward, hands reaching forward slightly shaking. He saw fear in my eyes, fear from him, and it seemed to rattle him from inside. His eyes were half-shocked half-pained, and he relinquished back. Giving Lizzie and me space. Then he looked at me and began to talk, voice void of emotion. "I was in my room when I heard you screaming-" he flinched "I came running to see if anyone was harmed"

"Are you okay?" he asked again, failing to cover the worry lacing into his voice.

I nodded; he relaxed at that but his eyes held mine still. I was having a hard time believing what he said so I looked at the ground to avoid showing it.

Lizzie thinking it was getting very awkward commenced to chitchat. "I was just tickling her, she screamed but out of surprise. No harm done but thanks for the nice gesture" He huffed as an indication of listening.

I am not the kind to stay quiet, but I did in fear of him being a stalker. Now that everything was explained, even if my mind wasn't truly convinced, I felt myself relax. I looked back at him, and was a little surprised to find his eyes gazing at me. I didn't think he took it off while Lizzie was talking either.

I got out of the elevator and he made space yet again for me and Lizzie to stand, "You have a room on this floor?" I asked eying the door of my room just a few steps away.

His eyes unfocused when I spoke, it looked like he was enjoying a melody. That threw me off balance, sucking away my comfort once again. He looked at me comprehending my words, "No I came to visit my grandma, her room is on this floor though"

"Oh" was all I could say. So I imagined all of this, after all he is not a stalker? Then why did I have this gut feeling, that something wasn't normal. I rubbed my temple tiredly and looked up to his eyes again, this time they were roaming over me worriedly.

I needed to get out of here. "Well it was nice meeting you, thank you again" this time I clasped Lizzie's hand and dragged her to the room and closed the door with a slam. Her questioning gaze was inescapable; I had a lot of explaining to do. I ignored her for now and peeked through the magic eye to see the stranger shaking visibly, his eyes were closed shut as if trying to regain control.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. I love to know what my readers are thinking.**


End file.
